<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Что вернешься однажды домой навсегда... by Dekstroza, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425177">Что вернешься однажды домой навсегда...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza'>Dekstroza</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020'>fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Чего только не найдешь в закромах ЩИТа...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Что вернешься однажды домой навсегда...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Кинк на поцелуи, запахи, всезнание в тайм-тревел.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тони подошел к сейфу, надеясь, что его удача не закончится и он успеет взять то, за чем пришел. Хотя, Эйнштейн и все его парадоксы, гребаный ЩИТ мог бы озаботиться и чем-то более надежным для сохранности такой опасной штуки, как Тессеракт, нежели металлический ящик с элементарным, с точки зрения Тони, замком.</p><p>Он уже потянулся было к дверце, когда сейф неожиданно сначала распух, потом ужался, затем засветился изнутри мягким зеленым светом, вызывая у Тони ассоциацию с ранними мультфильмами Диснея, и прежде чем Тони успел активировать броню, его дверь отлетела и на руки ему выпал Локи.</p><p>Тони никогда не был фанатом зомби и вступать в какие-либо отношения с уже несвежим трупом Локи не имел никакого желания, но тот вцепился как клещ, и с первого раза оттолкнуть его не удалось. Пахло от него, кстати, на удивление приятно. Не то чтобы Тони был близко знаком с тухлятиной, — ведь именно такое амбре должны источать зомби? — но отличить его от аромата зеленой травы, озона, словно Локи долго стоял рядом с молотом Тора, машинной смазки и, вот неожиданность, духов Пеппер, мог. Духи особенно сбивали с толку и мешали Тони по-быстрому вспомнить, какие методы борьбы с восставшим из мертвых асгардцем будут самыми действенными. В голову ничего умнее святой воды и чеснока не лезло, и все время хотелось уткнуться Локи в шею и понюхать по-настоящему. Меж тем Локи не стал дожидаться, пока Тони испробует на нем какое-нибудь суперсредство, а вместо этого обнял и поцеловал. Ну, если то, что он выделывал своим языком во рту у Тони, чья челюсть с ощутимым стуком грохнулась на грудь при первом контакте, можно назвать целомудренным словом «поцелуй». Тони настолько охренел от чужой наглости, что неожиданно для самого себя ответил.</p><p>Жаль, что воздух в легких закончился слишком быстро, ведь он только вошел во вкус. Локи, восхитительно растрепанный и такой зеленоглазый, с наслаждением наблюдал, как Тони жадно глотает воздух, и не думая выпускать его из рук.</p><p>— Я вообще-то натурал, — попробовал подать голос Тони.</p><p>Локи пренебрежительно фыркнул.</p><p>— А я — бог и царь. И что?</p><p>— Ну, я тебя второй раз в жизни вижу, и не сказать, чтобы первая встреча закончилась хорошо, — пожал плечами Тони и сразу почувствовал, как ощутимо напрягся Локи.</p><p>— Второй раз? Черт! </p><p>Он схватил Тони за рукав лабораторного халата на правой руке и задрал его чуть ли не до локтя. Тони не знал, что он там ожидал увидеть, но явно не то, что предстало его взору. Прежде чем Тони успел возмутиться чужой наглости, Локи уже вовсю ощупывал его, быстро и профессионально, словно хирург в смотровой, куда там Брюсу, при всем уважении Тони к последнему.</p><p>— Эй, эй, эй, северный олень, полегче, я вообще-то глубоко и прочно женат на самой прекрасной женщине на свете, — попробовал рыпнуться Тони, правда, не пытаясь, к собственному удивлению, воспользоваться перчаткой и репульсором. И не потому, что был уверен, что не сработает. А... Просто не хотел. Категорически.</p><p>— И у тебя дочь. У тебя же есть дочь?</p><p>— Да. Откуда ты знаешь?</p><p>— О, норны, ну конечно! Темные Эльфы Тора задери. И меня заодно, — Локи очень знакомо закатил глаза (Тони только не мог вспомнить, где он видел этот жест) и нехотя отпустил Тони, вернее, отодвинул на расстояние вытянутой руки. — Какой это год?</p><p>— А с чего ты взял... — начал было Тони.</p><p>— Старк, время! — Локи, непривычно серьезный, схватил его за щеки, вглядываясь в глаза и нежно поглаживая скулы кончиками пальцев. И Тони опять не нашел в себе силы мотнуть головой и сбросить его руки. Или хотя бы что-то съязвить. Да что за чертовщина с ним творилась?</p><p>— Семидесятый. Тысяча девятьсот семидесятый.</p><p>— Роджерс с тобой?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Вы пришли за Тессерактом, — не спросил, а констатировал Локи.</p><p>— Какого хрена... — начал заводиться Тони.</p><p>— Нет, слушай! — Локи быстро наклонился к уху Тони и горячо зашептал в него такое, что челюсть Тони упала еще раз. Он мог бы не поверить Локи, мог бы послать его в черную дыру или куда подальше, но... Откуда тогда тот знал любимое блюдо Морган? Или, того круче, что нравится Пеппер и Тони в постели?</p><p>— Сделаешь, как я сказал? — спросил Локи под конец.</p><p>— Послушай, чудо... — попытался возразить Тони.</p><p>— Старк, я тебя когда-нибудь о чем-нибудь просил?</p><p>— Да мы с тобой знакомы без году неделя!</p><p>— И что говорит твое сердце?</p><p>— Какая, Эдисон тебя накали, тебе на хер разница... — начал Тони и внезапно замолчал, пораженный догадкой. — Мы...</p><p>— Я этого не говорил!</p><p>— Ты!</p><p>— И это я тоже буду отрицать.</p><p>— Значит, будущее...</p><p>— Очень вероятное. Если ты сделаешь так, как я тебе сказал.</p><p>— А если не сделаю? — Тони сложил руки на груди, с подозрением глядя на Локи.</p><p>— Тогда я лично вытащу тебя из той могилы, куда твоя самопожертвовательная глупость наверняка тебя заведет, и поверь мне, Старк, ты не хочешь, чтобы я был твоей сиделкой.</p><p>— А то что?</p><p>— Еда строго по часам, сон между приемами пищи, никакой техники даже рядом и много, очень много физиотерапии.</p><p>— Пфф, напугал. А если сделаю как ты сказал...</p><p>— Увидишь! — загадочно ухмыльнулся Локи, замер на миг, прислушиваясь к чему-то своему, а потом опять внезапно обхватил Тони своими ручищами и впился в губы так, что у Тони закружилась голова и потемнело в глазах. Когда способность дышать и видеть к нему вернулась, Локи и след простыл. Только чемоданчик с Тессерактом сиротливо прислонился к дверце наглухо закрытого сейфа..</p><p>Тони посмотрел на него, на сейф и задумчиво провел пальцами по губам. Не то чтобы он поверил Локи, тот, как не раз вспоминал Тор, был той еще змеей. И в то же время — самым лучшим существом на свете. А значит... А значит...</p><p>Тони решительно кивнул сам себе, подхватил чемоданчик и направился к выходу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>